User blog:TheToughGuy/A Month At Greenwood For C-Money: Chapter 12
Dramatic Drama Kids It was 6:00 PM now and I was with Blade, Craig, Liam and Jerry in the cabin. We were planning our revenge on Bryon after the humiliation that he put us through. We were going to unite all or at least most of the cliques together and take him down. Overthrow him from his throne. It's what needs to happen. "So your only plan is to unite all the cliques? You really think that it will work?" Craig asks me. "It's the only plan, but yeah. Everybody here hates Bryon and only hates us because of him. If we remind the groups how much they hate him, then we can convince them to help with taking him down", I told him. "But what about the Jocks? Some of them are working with Bryon. Loyal snitches", Blade says. "Then we take them out and hold them prisoner as well as any staff members that gets in our way", I told her. "Okay, so who do we try and convince first?" Liam asks me. "How about the drama kids?" I suggested. "Ah man", Jerry started. "After Bryon cancelled every activity apart from blacksmithing, those kids started making a fuss in the Blacksmithing Building. Has to clean up the entire stage for punishment afterwards". "And they're still over there?" I asked Jerry. "Pretty much. They started three hours ago and are still out there", Jerry stated. "Okay then. Let's convince the drama kids", I said. We all then stepped out of the cabin and started heading for the ampitheather. "What are you going to do when we get there?" Liam asks as we're walking. "I'm going to try my best and talk some sense into them", I told him. "And if it doesn't work?" Liam asks. "Then I got my own special way of persuasion ", I told him. "Well, let's hope that your special way works", Jerry says. I then turned slowly towards his direction and gave him a dirty look. "Oh, you mean beat them up", he then said. "And I though Asians were the smart ones", Craig says outloud. We continued walking till we got to the ampitheather. When we got there, there was probably about ten to fifteen kids working on the stage, cleaning up the tomato mess from earlier. As I approached the stage, someone on the stage said, "Look, there's that C-Money prick. One of the kids that made our lives miserable". "Thanks for pointing it out, Captain Obvious", said another one of the drama kids. "I want to talk to your leader", I told them. Just then, a skinny girl with black hair and brown eyes stepped out from the crowd and said, "My name is Debbie Strickland and I'm the leader". "I have a proposition and I feel you guys might want to listen to it", I told her. But before I could finish with what I was going to say she stated, "Look, no offense but we're not going to listen to what you got to say. You totally fucked everyone over in the camp today, including us, and now you have a proposition. No thanks". "I know you guys hate Bryon with a passion. Everyone here does. And I may have a plan to get rid of him once and for...." "Like I said before, we're not interested. Please, just go away. We're busy cleaning up the mess that the others made with those damn tomatoes", Debbie said. "Oh come on", I started. "I got a really good plan to take down Bryon and you don't want to listen. What do I have to do to convince you guys to help out with my plan?" "Okay, so you really want us to help you out? Fine then", Debbie said. She then pulled out a booklet from her pocket and then tossed it to me. I catched it with both my hands right before it could hit me in the face. "Romeo And Juliet?" I questioned as I looked at the front cover. "That's right", Debbie said. "You're going to act out the scene where Romeo first meets Juliet. I want you to practice the scene and tomorrow when you return, you're going to act it out. If it goes well, then we'll help you out. But if it's awful, then you can go shove your plan up your ass". "Fine then. I'll do it", I told her. I then walked away from the stage and returned to my friends. "So, what's the plan?" Blade asks me. "Easy, I got to see how bad my acting skills are", I told her. We all then went our separate ways. Two Hours Later; 8:00 PM "DAMN IT", I yelled as I tossed the booklet down to the floor in frustration. I hate reading William Shakespeare's play. What the fuck. Seriously, why did England speak like that back then. Why couldn't they get to the point. "Relax man", Jerry says to me. "I'm sure you'll get it". "No I won't. This was like the hardest thing to understand, even in English class. Seriously, I'm glad we don't talk like this anymore", I told him. "Well, you got to act this scene out tomorrow or else the drama kids won't help you out", Liam told me. "Thanks for telling me, Captain Obvious", I snapped at Liam. He held his arms up and then backed up away from me as if I was going to punch him. "So if you can't memorize the scene by tomorrow, then what are you going to do?" Jerry asks me. "Easy, Graig and I are going to beat everyone in the clique", I told them. "You can't beat everyone in the clique. You'll get in trouble for it....and I mean more trouble than what you're already in", Liam tells me. "As of right now, I don't care anymore", I told him. "Besides, what's going to happen if I do get in more trouble? Go to prison? No, I'm going to do it. I'm not going to reenact some stupid scene for some stupid clique and I'm not going to take anymore shit from Bryon. So what I'm going to do, I'm going to beat all those punks into submission". I then picked up the booklet and then ripped it to pieces. That was it. There was no going back on what I just said. I'm going to go through with what I said and I mean it. The Next Day; Sunday; August 16, 2009; 6:00 AM I woke up early and got ready for the fight that I was going to get in against the drama kids. I went to take my shower and then went to find Craig and Blade. When I got to Craig's cabin, I knocked on the door and waited for him to come out. "Craig. Craig, come on out. I need your help", I yelled. The door opened and he stepped out the door. "What is it?" he asked me. "I'm not reciting the scene. We're going to beat those pricks and I need you to watch my back", I told him. "Good plan. Should we have Blade help us out then?" he then asked me. "Nah, I'm sure we can handle those drama queens by ourselves", I told him. "You sure?" he asked. "Don't worry: we'll be fine. Let's go", I told him. We then started making our way to the ampitheater. "These guys are really weak, so beating them down probably won't be an issue", Craig stated. "Good enough", I told him. After a while of walking, we made it to the ampitheater. Debbie was standing there on the stage and was expecting me to act out the scene. "So, have you got the scene memorized?" she asked as we approached. I looked up to her and then said, "Nope". "That was part of the deal", she said. "Nope, here's THE DEAL. You guys are going to help me out or I'm going to beat all you dramatic fucks up", I told her. "BRING IT ON THEN, BITCH", Debbie yells at me. One of the drama kids then charged at me and swung at me. I ducked and then punched him in the nose. He felt down to the ground and shrieked very loudly. The fight was on now. Two drama kids then charged at me. One of them punched me in my already black-eye hard enough for it to sting. I then leg-sweeped him, kicked him in the ribs and then punched the other attacker in the stomach. Then one of the girl members jumped on me and starting pulling my hair. I backed her into the stage and then threw her over by back onto the ground. I kicked her in knee and then turned my attention to Debbie. I climbed back onto stage and then said to her, "I'M TAKING YOU DOWN BITCH". "BRING IT, ASSHOLE", she yelled. We then started brawling. I punched her in the face a few times before she leg-sweeped me. I landed on my knee just when she kicked me in the gut. It knocked the wind out of me, but I quickly got back up and then punched her in the nose. "OH FUCK", she said as she backed away, holding her nose as it started bleeding. I then pushed her down to the ground, walked up to her, knelt down by her head and I was about to give one final blow when she said, "OKAY, ENOUGH. YOU WIN. WE'LL HELP YOU OUT". "Good then", I said to her. "I'll contact you when I need you", I then told her. I walked off the stage and saw that Craig took down a few drama kids. He of course had a black eye too. "Come on, let's go Craig. We're done here", I told him. We then left the ampitheater and started making our way back to my cabin. After being beaten by the cop and fighting a few drama kids, I really needed to lay down. Category:Blog posts